dragonquestfandomcom-20200222-history
Dragonlord
The Dragonlord (King Dragon, DracoLord) is the main antagonist and final boss of the original Dragon Quest. Before the game starts, he steals the Ball of Light to bring forth monsters and unleash his forces of darkness upon Alefgard; he also kidnaps Princess Gwaelin for reasons unknown. It is also interesting to note that the Dragonlord looks much like "Sleeping Beauty's" Maleficent, who also turns into a dark purple dragon. Characteristics The Dragonlord resides in Charlock castle, which is located to the southeast across the water from Tantegel castle. Within the castle, the Dragonlord resides on the bottom-most level. Throughout the game, the Dragonlord never leaves the castle, similar to Hargon in Dragon Quest II. When confronted by the Hero, the Dragonlord offers him a chance to rule the world by his side. The Hero is then presented with an opportunity to answer 'yes' or 'no'. Answering 'yes' causes the screen to fade to black as if the Hero had been fainted/killed in battle. Answering 'no' results in the start of the battle with the Dragonlord. In battle, the Dragonlord appears as a humanoid sorcerer who possesses the skill of magic but is fairly weak, physically speaking. After receiving enough damage, the Dragonlord transforms into a more powerful, dragon form (his "true" form). The music also changes to the final battle theme. Appearances ''Dragon Quest The Dragonlord is the villain of the original game. He is the last obstacle the player must overcome before peace in Alefgard is ensured. Dragon Quest II The grandson of the Dragonlord resides in the same location in ''Dragon Quest II. He is a character of core importance as he informs the heroes of their need to collect the Crests and contact Rubiss. ''Dragon Quest III Although not specifically mentioned, the Dragonlord inherits the castle once inhabited by Zoma, sometime after Zoma was defeated by Loto (Erdrick) at the end of ''Dragon Quest III. Also, according to the Emblem of Roto manga, the Dragon Queen's egg is most likely Dragonlord. ''Dragon Quest IX '' The Dragonlord appears as a Legacy Boss in Dragon Quest IX. His map can only be obtained as a rare drop from Greygnarl in grottoes. *''In addition, he will always drop a mini medal.'' | valign="top" width="50%" | Skills |} ''Dragon Quest Monsters '' The Dragonlord (DracoLord at the time) acts as the boss of the Gate of Ambition and will attempt to draw Terry over to his side in the same way he attempts to bargain with the Hero in the original Dragon Quest. but even if you replied yes, he would laugh and still challenge you. ''Dragon Quest Monsters 2 Dragon Quest Monsters: Caravan Heart Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker Game Description: This monarch was once bested by the Legendary Dragon Warrior in the days of yore . Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 Related Monsters *LordDraco *Ultimate Dragon Gallery Dragonlord NES.png|First form, Dragon Warrior (NES) Dragonlord 2 NES.png|True Form, Dragon Warrior (NES) dracolord1snes.gif|First Form, DQ 1 SNES dracolord2snes.gif|True Form, DQ1 SNES DracoLord GBC.png|First form, Dragon Warrior I (GBC) DracoLord 2 GBC.png|True form, Dragon Warrior I (GBC) Image:Dracolord1.png|First form, ''Dragon Quest Monsters Image:Dracolord2.png|Second form, Dragon Quest Monsters Image:Dracolord.png|First form, Dragon Quest Monsters 2 Image:Dracolord2.png1|Second form, Dragon Quest Monsters 2 Image:Dragon_lord.png|''Dragon Quest Monsters: Caravan Heart'' Image:Dragon-dragonlord.jpg|''Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker'' Image:Kingdragon2.jpg|The Dragonlord's true form Category:Final bosses Category:Dragon Quest I characters Category:Dragon Quest I enemies Category:Dragon Quest I bosses Category:Dragon Quest IX enemies Category:Dragon Quest IX bosses Category:Dragon Quest Monsters enemies Category:Dragon Quest Monsters 2 enemies Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Caravan Heart enemies Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker enemies Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 enemies Category:Dragons